


The Light

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Bloodline [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family Feels, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Science Experiments, Season 7 Fix it, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro Has Nightmares (Voltron), Sister-Sister Relationship, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Coming back to life after a long time spent in the astral plane and with a bad case of PTSD is not easy. But Shiro is trying. He also wants to avoid being kidnapped. Again.However, Aghia and her druids are persistent. Why do they keep calling it the Light?[....]The market of Moiling, a trading city on the planet Cnidia, were filled with aliens from all over the Universe. Shiro looked around like a child, terrified and fascinated at the same time.How long had it been since he was in a crowd? The sad thing was that he didn't remember. How did time flow in the astral plane?Matt put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, man, are you okay?"Shiro inhaled, "It's hard. I don't think I'm used to it anymore...""To people?""No, to life."
Relationships: Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro & Original Character(s), Matt Holt & Original Character(s), Matt Holt/Shiro
Series: Bloodline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768357
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: Voltron, Voltron AUs, voltron ships





	The Light

The market of Moiling, a trading city on the planet Cnidia, was filled with aliens from all over the Universe. Shiro looked around like a child, terrified and fascinated at the same time.

How long had it been since he was in a crowd? The sad thing was that he didn't remember. How did time flow in the astral plane?

Matt put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, man, are you okay?"

Shiro inhaled, "It's hard. I don't think I'm used to it anymore..."

"To people?" 

"No, to life."

The expression on Matt's face darkened, and Shiro immediately regretted saying it. He knew that his friend had made him come with the best of intentions, thinking that Shiro probably needed to do more than hang out in his room and think about how to fix the mess made by Haggar.

And he was grateful. But he wasn't ready.

"Dude, I know what you are going through right now."

"Are you dead and resurrected too?"

"No, but I have PTSD too - Matt grimaced - Almost everyone who survived the Galra captivity has it. For you, I think it's worse."

"I don't have post-traumatic stress disorder." 

"Shiro, you are no longer the leader of Voltron. I mean, you are important to us, and ..." 

"Matt, I get it. Go on." 

Matt scratched his head, "What I meant is that now you don't have to be strong all the time. Nobody expects you to be okay, Shiro. We know what you've been through, and we want to help you."

"I don't think being around people can help me.- the former black paladin said - I don't want to hurt anyone." 

"It won't happen: I'm here with you. I'll make sure everything is fine."

"Matt, you are not a psychiatrist, and I doubt your personal experience will help me."

"I know, but I can't help but do something. You're alive, Shiro. You have to remember that. What better way to do it than by being among so many people who don't want to harm you?"

"I don't know, Matt ... I'd rather go back to the spaceship."

"Let's try staying out for ten minutes. If you don't, you'll come back. At least try to give it a try." 

Matt was using his secret weapon: puppy eyes. It was an unfair move.

Shiro had never been able to say no to him before and certainly won't start now.

"Ten minutes - he repeated with a serious expression - If I can't do it, I'll tell you right away, and I'll go back. Do you understand?"

"I get it, don't worry. Everything will be okay, friend. There are no Galra on this planet."

 _But they could come_ , Shiro thought.

_What would we do in that case? There are too many civilians, and the reinforcements could take hours to arrive._

Shiro clenched his fists.

He had to stop thinking for the sake of his sanity. He couldn't keep worrying about everything.

"Let's do it."

Three minutes later, he regretted his choice. The crowd was noisy, chaotic, all too crowded together. He couldn't control the situation, and it drove him crazy. Matt was in front of him, a reassuring presence, but at the same moment, he seemed unreachable, as if his friend wasn't there.

Shiro forced himself to regulate his breathing.

"Don't be overwhelmed: you are safe. You are not among enemies."

No matter how much he repeated it, the anxiety increased. Each breath was heavy, and Shiro felt the air compress his lungs.

The sounds were amplified to his ears and ended up mixing in a cacophony without a logical sense. The colors and the images became confused, ending up being black and white images similar to dreams.

Shiro had to tell Matt that he couldn't do it. The ex paladin was about to do so when he felt someone beside him. He turned his face and found himself staring at a woman of about twenty, dark gray skin, yellow eyes, and long hair gathered in thin braids.

She wore a long, tight, sheer white dress that was ankle-length. A cloak covered her shoulders. She smiled at Shiro with confidence, "I found you, Champion."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied, looking for Matt and not finding him. Damn.

She giggled, "You're smart to deny it, but I know you. I know everything about you."

He approached him and whispered in his ear, " _Now, don't waste my time, and follow me. Do everything I tell you._ "

From that moment on, Shiro's mind went dark.

Shiro was gone. Matt looked around for his friend, feeling like a parent who had lost his child at the supermarket.

But it was a thousand times worse because the child in question was a super soldier trained to kill with a severe case of PTSD, and if left alone for too long, Shiro would have made a mess.

“Quiznack… how did I get distracted? I'm an idiot!" 

When he finally found him, Shiro was talking to a woman. Not even time to breathe a sigh of relief that saw the two go away. 

“No, stop. Hey, Shiro! "

Three little boys stood in front of him, a little younger than Katie.

Matt felt a slight irritation but forced a smile, "Hey, guys, sorry, but I'm a little busy, so if you don't mind moving ..."

"No."

"Huh?"

"You can not pass. "

"I didn't know that aliens know The Lord of the Rings - Matt said with irony - I'm glad to see that there are nerds in space too, but I don't have time for..."

One of them threw a shot of energy at him, which Matt avoided in time but which unfortunately hit a stand and destroyed it.

A long, high-pitched scream permeated the air before chaos erupted in the market. Passers-by began to run, pushing each other, anxious to get as far away as possible from whatever clash was about to break out. The vendors at the stands quickly took their profits of the day and as much merchandise as possible they could take with them before slipping away, trying not to be noticed.

"You can't get in the way," said one tonelessly, looking a lot like the members of a sect you could see in a TV series.

"The Light is for us." 

"The Light?" 

Without further explanation, they attacked him in unison, and Matt was able to avoid their attacks.

He hid behind a half-destroyed booth, "God, I hate druids." 

Things exploded around him, struck by the attacks of the druids. The young man swore in a low voice before starting to run between the stands as quickly as possible to confuse his attackers. 

After five minutes of chasing, it finally seemed to him to have escaped him, and Matt let out a sigh of relief.

However, the booth that hid him exploded, and he found himself surrounded.

A druid stood above him, "We want you to leave us alone. We are peaceful. "

Matt looked at the disaster caused by the druids, "Are you serious, dude?"

"No innocent people were hurt."

"Where did you take Shiro?"

"You don't have to worry about him. He's safe with us."

Matt laughed cheerfully, "You're taking him to Haggar. She and security don't look good in the same sentence."

"We are no longer associated with ..."

Matt did not listen to him but struck the druid's legs with the stick, causing him to fall on his back to the ground.

He turned ready to hit the boy but found the other two druids in front of him and stopped, the stick clasped in his hands.

"Let him go."

"You tell me where you took my friend."

"It is not negotiable," the druid said.

"Then I'll have to kill him," Matt threatened, having no qualms with them. Shiro was in danger, and he had to save him before they took him to Haggar. Shiro couldn't survive the witch's _care_ again.

The two druids had their hands already stretched out in front of them, their palms glowing with energy, ready to strike him. Matt tightened his grip even more. He raised his staff and started to lower it hard on the boy's head as they launched their attack.

The unthinkable happened: a shield of gray light formed between Matt and his two enemies, which, judging by the fire trails above, must have protected him from attack. The druid on the ground stood up and joined his friends as a voice exclaimed, "That's enough!"

It was a little girl who had spoken, long, untidy black hair. She stood beside Matt and fiercely said, “Look what you've done. You could have killed someone! "

“Mallia, we had to do it. We have waited long enough. After ten thousand years, we have finally found the Light. "

"And didn't you think Aghia could make another use of it?"

"Don't say nonsense!"

"Aghia is our guide. She would never do such a thing."

Mallia ran a hand over her face, "My fault, I should have known that you are manipulable idiots. You leave me no choice: I'll help him. And you can't stop me. "

"Do not be stupid. What can you do against the three of us? "

"I can do this!" and she created a large bubble around his three friends, imprisoning them. 

“MALLIA! FREE US NOW! "

"Sorry Artax, but I can't hear you!" 

"MALLIA!" 

The girl poked his tongue out and took Matt by the arm, “Come with me. I know where she is taking your friend. "

Shiro regained his senses in an alley, his body numb and a voice in his head telling him _it's okay, don't worry._ It was a clear signal that something was wrong. He stopped, putting his hand on his muzzle with enough force to make a crack.

The woman stopped, "Champion, what are you doing? Why did you stop?" _Why do not you follow me? Come with me_. 

Shiro said, "Who are you?"

She seemed surprised by the question, as if she didn't expect the ex paladin to have enough clarity to ask anything. "I am Aghia na Bóinne, and I am a druid. You do not remember, but we have already met." 

"When?" 

"I was with Haggar when she gave you that," Aghia said, waving at the former paladin's metal arm.

Shiro blanched, "You ..."

"I don't want to take off your other arm too. I have other plans for you."

"I will not follow you any further."

She tilted her head, "I'm afraid you don't have much choice, Champion. _You will follow me to my spaceship, and we will leave here."_

Instantly Shiro felt his muscles relax and his head lighten while an absent smile formed on his face. He didn't know what the druid was saying to him, but it didn't matter. The only thing he knew was that he would go all the way to the ends of the world to follow that voice and carry out his every order.

He felt good. Too good.

Shiro gritted his teeth, "I don't want to go with you."

" _Why resist? It is futile. With me, you will be safe. Nobody will harm you. You ..._ "

Suddenly a gag of energy formed around her mouth, nipping in the bud whatever the other wanted to tell him.

"Shiro!"

"Matt?"

He turned and saw his friend running towards him, closely followed by a little girl.

Matt was gasping as he approached him, "Don't ever do that again! Do you understand? I was dying of fear! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Only my pride is hurt."

"It happens to everyone who has to do with my sister. At least she hasn't done worse." 

Shiro stared at the girl, "Who are you?"

"She is Mallia and saved my life." 

"It's a long story - she cut it short - If we don't hurry ..." 

Aghia fired a beam of energy that nearly hit them. 

Mallia said, "Here, I was afraid of this. Let's run!" 

They didn't get it repeated twice.

They were being chased by Aghia, who could not speak due to the energy gag, but had found another way to express her anger: she blow up whatever had the misfortune of being between her and her target.

"She's not giving up, huh?" Matt snorted out of breath, glancing over his shoulder in time to see houses explode into flames.

He hoped there wasn't someone inside.

Mallia groaned, "This is wrong: it is not the right way to escape my sister. Stop!"

She stopped in front of some very smelly garbage cans.

"Inside, quick," Mallia exclaimed, pointing the garbage cans to them.

Garbage was better than getting killed. Matt entered it, soon followed by Shiro in his state.

Meanwhile, Mallia had held out a hand in front of her, her forehead furrowed with effort and concentration. Three near-perfect copies of them materialized before her eyes.

"Keep running and get away from here."

The doubles left, and she joined the boys in the garbage can. Aghia passed him without stopping, deceived by the illusions.

They waited for him to go and went out. Matt wiped some slime off his shoulder, "We’ve been through a lot! Thanks for the help."

"Of course, I helped you! Aghia can't get her hands on the Light! She would use it for her purposes, and goodbye hopes of saving the Universe!"

Shiro and Matt exchanged confused looks. Matt was the first to speak, "Who is the Light?"

"It's him," Mallia said, pointing to Shiro.

The ex paladin stared at her, "What?"

"We have been following you for a while- Mallia admitted - As soon as Aghia sensed your energy, she ordered us to follow your tracks until we found you."

"Hold back a moment: what is this story of the Light?" Matt asked.

The little girl looked at him with an air of superiority that only those her age could have, which made him feel both very stupid and extremely irritated.

"How can you not know? - she asked incredulously - Everyone knows, people have been talking about it for centuries."

"Well, it's not my fault if no one talks about the Light from us, " the rebel said impatiently.

Mallia rolled her eyes before fixing them again on the two, "This is a prophecy. The druids and the whole Universe have been waiting for the Light for ten thousand years! He is the one who will free us from Zarkon and restore balance in the quintessence. "

Shiro felt as if someone had put a boulder on his back. He hadn't felt this way since Allura had chosen him as the black champion.

"There must be a mistake. I can't be the Light. "

"How do you know it's him? - Matt asked - You said Aghia felt Shiro's energy. What are you referring to?"

“She is powerful, and her affinity for quintessence is rare. She was Haggar's favorite pupil before we ran away. She perceives things that others cannot do. And I think Haggar did some experiments on her to enhance these perceptions of hers, but I'm not sure. "

A dark shadow made its way on her face, but it disappeared immediately, with the usual speed with which children forgot something, "Anyway, thanks to this gift of hers, she perceived you. Or rather, Aghia felt the energy of the White Lion that surrounds you. And so she decided he had to find you. "

He was beginning to understand, "There is a misunderstanding. I am not the Light. I was brought back to life by the White Lion. "

“So, White Lion chose you. You are the Light. "

"I don't think it is so ..."

“No, listen to me. According to the prophecy, it will be the White Lion to indicate who the Light is, someone possessing enormous power and capable of purifying the dark quintessence! The Light is quintessence embodied, and...ok, the prophecy is very long, and I didn't understand it very well: Aghia knows more than I do. But I know that: the White Lion brought you back to life for a reason! "

"White Lion didn't bring me back to life for the reason you think."

“Besides, Shiro has no powers - Matt added - He isn't quintessence embodied. He doesn't do magic like you druids. "

"Have you tried?" Mallia asked Shiro.

"No, but if I were the Light, your sister would not have been able to enchant me."

Mallia puffed out her cheeks, "No one ever said the Light should be immune to the powers of others."

“But if I were the Light, I should have been able to counter it - Shiro put a hand on her shoulder - I'm sorry, Mallia. I'm not who you think I am. "

“But you must be the Light! You are the only one the White Lion has helped in ten thousand years! "

That statement seemed wrong to him, but for the moment, he ignored that feeling, "I know, it's important to you, but I'm not who you are looking for."

"But…"

“Listen to me: I'm not the Light. I know you have been waiting a long time, but it isn't a hero of a prophecy that will solve all problems. If we wait for a savior, it will be in vain. We have to fight. Do you understand?"

Shiro hoped he hadn't been too hard on her. But he was tired of being considered the solution for everything when it was clear that this was not the case. He could hardly solve the mess he was.

Besides, White Lion would have told him if he were the Light, wouldn't she?

However, Mallia looked at him with a determined look, "If so, take me with you."

"What?"

"You heard me! I want to go with you. I don't know what you do, but I want to help you. "

"You are seven years old!"

“I am eight years old. But I want to do something. Haggar ruined my sister and hundreds of people. I want to help stop her. "

Matt sighed, "Mallia ..."

“He said we have to be the heroes. I want to stop Haggar, and if there is no Light to do it, I will. "

He had to admit she had quite a temper. Shiro looked at Matt, who just shrugged, "Better be with us than with those druids over there."

Mallia's gaze lit up, and somehow, Shiro thought they wouldn't regret that choice.

They had almost reached their spaceship when they found a nasty surprise: Aghia had joined them. She no longer had a gag, and her eyes were red, a fury barely restrained.

Aghia looked at her sister with hatred, “Little traitor. Did you think those illusions would deceive me? Is that how you pay me back after everything I've done for you? "

"I'm doing the right thing!" Mallia retorted, but she was trembling. The little girl was afraid of her.

Aghia growled, "You're ruining everything. We need the Light!"

"No, the one who needs the Light is you! You are so addicted to quintessence that you want to have an inexhaustible source from which to draw whenever you want! I heard you talking about it with Airos, don't deny it."

" If I had that power, I could easily destroy Haggar."

"You are worse than her."

"Shut up. How can you say something like that? You know what the witch did to me! How can you say ..."

Lip quivering, Mallia said, “I say this because the older sister I knew would never have thought of using the Light only for herself. You're a power addict, Aghia. "

"So? What else matters? "

The child froze as she put one hand to her mouth, her eyes bright with unshed tears, and her expression filled with shock at the other's indifference. Aghia used Mallia's moment of distraction to throw a ray of energy at her and Matt. Luckily Mallia was quick enough to summon a shield to protect them.

Unfortunately, Aghia was too powerful, and she couldn't hold out for long. When the shield shattered, Shiro did the first thing that came to mind: he stepped in and saved Matt and the druid.

"No!"

He was shot in the head and fell into Matt's arms. The rebel leader said to Mallia, "Can you cure people?"

"I can try, but ..."

“You take care of him. I'll take care of your sister. "

“No, stop. Aghia is too strong for you! "

But Matt didn't listen to her and rushed to attack Aghia, furious as he hadn't been for a long time. Aghia was powerful, but he was smart. And intelligence always beat brute force.

As the two fought, Mallia put her hands on Shiro's head, "Heck, I hope I don't make you worse."

"Hey ... calm down ..."

"You don't fall asleep."

"Mhm ..."

“I'm serious, keep your eyes open. Make an effort to stay awake and... " Shiro closed his eyes and didn't hear the end of the sentence.

**  
  
  
**

Shiro was in the astral plane, in the company of White Lion. In front of them, a window in which they could see the clash between Matt and Aghia. Despite the disadvantage, Matt had recovered. And wow, nice move to use Mallia's shield to reflect the druid's attacks. They were great together.

"Wow..."

"I hope this calms you down. I knew you wanted to know what was going on."

"Thank you."

She smiled at him condescendingly, like a mother, " But I have to tell you something: you were stupid."

He was embarrassed, "I didn't think about what I was doing. I just wanted to protect Matt and Mallia."

"You did well, but if I hadn't intervened, you would be dead. Again. Do you hate being back to life so much?"

"I don't know, " Shiro admitted.

It was so strange to be alive again, and sometimes he wondered if it was worth it.

"You are committed to your mission, but you are not taking advantage of your new chance - White Lion said sternly - I didn't want this for you." "And what did you want?"

"I wanted to help you. I have never endured injustices. Sure, I’m using you for a greater purpose, but I had to do it."

A pause. Then Shiro asked, "Am I the Light?"

He had to know. If Mallia was right and it was the White Lion who pointed out who the Light was, there was a possibility that it was. God, he hoped he wasn't.

"Mhm...I knew sooner or later you’d ask me..."

"So?"

"No, Shiro. You are not the Light."

Shiro felt relief, "I needed confirmation. But I don't understand: the druids have been waiting for the Light for ten thousand years without doing anything to rebel. It doesn't make sense."

"It makes sense to them. Druids must hope that the prophecy is true. In ten thousand years, Haggar has experimented with many of them. Knowing that one day a hero would come consoled them in a way."

"Where is the Light?"

"It's not of your interest. As you said, the Light will not be the one to save the Universe. There is no need for him. "

White Lion said it aggressively, almost like a lioness who wants to protect her cubs.

"I get it. "

It was useless to insist when the other person didn't want to talk. White Lion was protecting someone. Who?

White Lion continued, talking about another topic, "Don't risk your life anymore. I don't know if I can always help you."

"I'll pay more attention."

"I hope so for you. After all, you have reasons now to stay alive."

Shiro didn't understand what she meant.

White Lion stroked his head, "Now is the time for you to wake up."

When Shiro opened his eyes, he was in the infirmary. Matt was beside his bed, asleep as he held his hand. Mallia was there too, and she had dozed off next to Matt. They were cute, and despite everything, Shiro smiled. He shook hands with Matt, grateful he was there with him. His friend had some wounded: the battle with Aghia must not have been easy. But they were there and were safe.

It was all he cared about now.

**Author's Note:**

> -English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.
> 
> The events of this fanfiction take place simultaneously with those of Aftermath.


End file.
